While liquids such as water may be purified by many known means such as distillation, most "purified" water continues to contain some dissolved atmospheric gases therein, such as carbon dioxide and the like, which may be undesirable for use in certain applications, such as those in the medical field. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus which is capable of removing such dissolved gases in an expeditious manner so as to be able to provide a pure liquid. While the description of the invention hereinafter may refer to water, it will be appreciated that the instant invention may be utilized for any number of other liquids.
Heretofore, the use of a vacuum or partial vacuum to remove dissolved gases from a liquid has been known. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,151,644, 2,041,059, and 3,116,999 all disclose such a vacuum technique in general.
It is an object of the instant invention to remove some of the deficiencies of the above prior art by providing a device which may be produced more inexpensively and which is less complex to build and operate than those of the prior art.
In principle, the instant invention uses the basic technique of a water barometer as its operative principle and hence a classic water barometer must be considered prior art.